


Jealousy

by untapdtreasure



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goren's POV; This is what is going on in his head while he watches Eames play Henry Talbot in Jones </p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Renee gave me a little excerise to do with jealousy. Thanks for the beta, Renee!

& & & & & & &

 

   
I stormed out of the booking room, not entirely acting the part we had discussed. I saw red when he took up for her. He is a murderer and a womanizer. Why should his flirtations with Eames bother me so much? Maybe because he can say all the things he feels about her and I can't open my mouth.

 

I can't tell her that I love the way she rolls her eyes at me when I've pissed her off. I can't tell her that on more than one occasion I've called with no real reason just other than to hear her voice. And here this bastard can just pull endearments out of his ass and they work. Or at least they seem to. I know it is just a show on her part, but I hate it.

 

I know she is disgusted by the man, but still I can't help the feeling of nausea I'm getting right now as I watch him through the one-way glass as he talks her up. He is touching her now. I'm about one second from punching through the glass so I turn away..

 

Turning back around, I see him continuing to stroke her hand. She's good at play acting, too damn good. You asked her to put herself in this situation. You want him. To get him, she has to offer herself up to him.

 

I can read her face and even though she's appalled by this creep. But he is telling her a lot of things I want to tell her and can't.

 

I clench my fists as I hear him ask her out after all this is over and done. When ENOUGH TIME goes by? What is he, insane? Does he really thing she could trust him? Does he really think she believes him? The arrogance. Hearing enough, I slam through the observation room door and gather my wits as I open the door to the interrogation room.

 

I start talking to him and he looks only at her. I'm one second from punching him square in the jaw. "Why're you looking at her when I'm the one asking the questions?" I move into his line of vision as I straddle my chair. "Just being polite." He smiles his smarmy smile at her. His smart ass comment pisses me off.

 

It's time for her to leave this little show. "Had enough of this guy yet?" I ask her as I look at her, trying once again to see if she's bought any of it.

 

Seeing disgust clearly written on her face as she moves closer to his face. I don't really hear the words she's saying to him just I know that I'd better keep my distance for awhile. She is pretty disgusted with him, and probably mad at me for having to play this role.

 

I continued to look him over as she makes her way out the door, slamming it behind her. I smirk at him. Don't you know you're not good enough for her? Don't you know that no one is good enough for her? Not even me.   
 


End file.
